


Silence

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: Pure Gladio/Prompto smut, a gift for a Valentines exchange I participated in!Enjoy~





	Silence

“Thanks Iggy, I really -” he was cut off by Ignis pulling back the keys a little.    
  
“Unfortunately our rooms will be next to each other, I do not want to hear a single sound from either of you. I will not abide having my sleep interrupted and I’m sure Noctis would be more than displeased if you woke him too.”   
  
Gladiolus nodded, “You won’t hear a sound, I promise.”    
  
Ignis finally placed the keys into Gladiolus’ palm whilst very subtly smiling.    
  
Gladiolus’ felt his desire rise sharply as the others walked over from the Regalia, the his gaze focussed on Prompto intensely. He fought hard to control his thoughts, all manor of images flashed into his mind, skin, sweat, disheveled clothes. He was getting ahead of himself, he managed to quiet his thoughts but couldn’t combat the grin that came with them.    
  
“Gladio you're smiling too much. Why? It’s unnerving,” Noctis said his voice rang out playfully.   
  
“After much deliberation I agreed to sharing two rooms between us instead of the usual one,” Ignis replied.    
  
“So I get my own bed? Score!” Noctis remarked.    
  
Prompto’s face lifted into a broad smile, “Does that mean?”    
  
“Yes, it does,” Gladiolus answered flashing the keys at his partner.  
  
Prompto flushed deep scarlet before grabbing hold of Gladiolus’ wrist and dragging him toward the main entrance of the motel.    
  
Gladiolus waved sheepishly at Ignis and Noctis as he got pulled by. 

“Night,” he managed to bark before disappearing through the door.    
  
“Which room are we in?” Prompto asked desperately.    
  
“Five, it’s upstairs.”    
  
Still pulling Gladiolus, Prompto climbed the stairs eagerly, when they reached the top they saw the room instantly.    
  
Gladiolus automatically started towards the door unlocking it in a rush, they pushed through and let the door slam behind them. 

Prompto crashed into him, wedging him against the wall. He didn't have enough time to react, stupefied by his own lust and Prompto’s forcefulness.   
  
Prompto’s hands worked their way up until they settled, tangling into his hair, and gripping firmly, the tugging sensation sent shivers down his neck and spine.

He let out a sharp moan. 

Forcefully the hands invading his mane pulled him down until lips met his in a heated embrace. 

Despite the urgency the kisses were slow and purposeful.    
  
When Prompto got this way, this needy and demanding, he loved it, revelling in being with someone who knew exactly what they wanted and how to get it.    
  
Suddenly Gladiolus had a thought.   
  
_ Oh shit. The noise. _ __  
__  
He broke the embrace, “Prom, Iggy will kill us if we make too much noise, Noct too. Their room is next to ours.”   
  
“Oh really?” Prompto replied mischievously, his loosened grip on Gladiolus’ hair tightened again. “You’d better be real quiet then.”     
  
Gladiolus wanted to moan, instead he opened his mouth and let out a strained whimper. “Prom,” he hissed, “Not fair.”   
  
Prompto grinned at him, “I know, I’m sorry, I’ll make up for it.”   
  
“You’d better.”

Prompto guided Gladiolus to the bed and gestured for him to sit down on the edge, Gladiolus complied. His eyes widened as Prompto dropped into a kneeling position before him.   
  
“Ready?”   
  
“Fuck yes,” Gladiolus replied.   
  
Prompto unzipped the fly and pulled out Gladiolus’ cock, without hesitation he drew it into his mouth. There was no time for Gladiolus to adjust, his lover worked frantically, gripping the base of his shaft completely with one hand and powerfully sucking down the rest of his exposed cock. 

It was almost like Prompto had been starved and this was his first meal in weeks.    
  
Soon a fast rhythm was set, and Gladiolus found himself relaxing into the sensation, the heat, the pressure, his cock tingling, and jolts of arousal setting fire to the pit of his stomach. He could feel his release coming, he didn’t fight it.    
  
“Fuck, Prom… I’m nearly there,” He whispered, barely audibly.    
  
Prompto took this information and surprised him, he let go of the base and bared down swallowing his dick whole. All the way to the hilt. The tightness at the tip was too much.    
  
He came, shuddering, his fists balled at his sides. He kept his eyes on Prompto as it happened, staring intently at the man who had undone him so quickly. As Prompto pulled off he seemed to be struggling for air a little, recovered his breathing whilst he locked eyes with Gladiolus. The gaze was intense, he looked proud of himself.   
  
Gladiolus collapsed back onto the bed, needing a few moments to recover. His orgasm had left him dizzy, he closed his eyes for a while, relieving the act that had just transpired in his mind’s eye. He felt desire still burning inside him, it felt bottomless.    
  
He heard rustling coming from the end of the bed and forced his eyes open, propping himself up on his elbows to see what Prompto was up to.    
  
He was greeted by the wonderful sight of Prompto’s nude body, he smiled, unintentionally licking his lips.   
  
“Good to see you’re still enthusiastic,” Prompto said teasingly as he tugged at each of Gladiolus’ boots in turn removing them one at a time, he then leant forward and pulled the waistbands of Gladiolus’ jeans and underwear until they began to roll down and eventually off.    
  
“You can hardly blame me, it’s easy to be excited when you’re like this.”   
  
“Yeah?” Prompto asked with the same teasing tone as before.    
  
“Of course, c’mere,” Gladiolus said sitting upright again to grab Prompto. His hands clasped around Prompto’s waist, and sure enough Prompto started to giggle. 

He easily lifted and placed Prompto in a straddling position across his lap and quickly began peppering small kisses across Prompto’s collarbone, progressing up the freckled neck until he reached the jawline. 

Here he began nipping at spot where Prompto's ear met his neck, causing Prompto to stifle his moans, croaking in satisfaction is instead.

Between laboured breaths Prompto spoke, “Now who’s being unfair?”

Gladiolus paused to reply, “You want me to stop?” 

“No.” 

“Thought not,” Gladio concluded with a grin before placing his mouth back over the spot and proceeded to suck hard with the intent of leaving a mark. 

Prompto shivered in response, his hips set in motion, grinding his hard dick against Gladiolus’ stomach as he thrust forward, and as he rolled backward his ass rubbed along the length of Gladiolus’ dick. 

With Gladiolus’ erection renewed he let off sucking at Prompto’s neck, taking a brief pause to admire the dark purple mark he'd left there.

“Gladio, I wanna…” Prompto was whispering but there's was an unmistakable pleading quality to his voice.

“You wanna what?” He was pretty sure he knew what but wanted to hear Prompto say it.

“Want you to take me. Please!” He said his voice low and ragged. 

Gladiolus' was eager to start, although his emergency lube was in the back pocket of his jeans. Which were on the floor.

“Hold on tight Prom I need to fetch the lube.”

Prompto compiled, his arms and legs wrapping around Gladiolus’ body. 

Gladiolus rose easily, and managed to pull the lube out of his pocket, then had an idea, since he was already standing. 

He walked over to the far wall (specifically the wall NOT connected to Ignis and Noctis’ room), leant Prompto's back against it and shifted his legs so he could support Prompto's weight more easily.  
  
“F-Fuck, that's cold Gladio,” Prompto complained.

“I’ll soon warm you back up again,” Gladiolus' replied, moving his hands up into the space between their bodies in order to open the lube packet and begun to squeeze it into his palm, Prompto watched wide eyed with anticipation.  
  
He discarded the empty packet onto the floor, moving his hand to the space underneath Prompto’s ass.  
  
He spread a generous amount of lube over Prompto’s entrance with his palm, and quickly used the rest to coat his dick, before returning his fingers to Prompto's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in his first digit, moving it around to spread the lubricant.  
  
He watched Prompto, observing the way Prompto bit his lip at the intrusion, and the cute way his forehead scrunched up.  
  
Slowly, one by one Gladiolus pushed two more of his digits into Prompto's ass until the hole was adequately stretched, next he set his hand in motion, pushing his fingers in as far as the muscle would allow and then drawing them out slowly.  
  
He was sure Prompto was ready, but was lost in enjoying how his lover looked at the mercy of his fingers, especially since he was trying his best not to make any noise. The concentration was downright adorable.  
  
“Please Gladio, I'm ready just… I can't. Please,” Prompto begged.  
  
Gladiolus didn't reply verbally, he removed his hand and moved it Prompto's waist for better support, and braced his other hand against the wall.  
  
Prompto's legs tightened around Gladiolus’ waist in preparation. “Please don't be gentle,” he asked.  
  
“I won't,” Gladiolus replied smiling widely.  
  
Lining himself up he pushed in, still utilising the wall to bear some of Prompto's weight. A satisfied sigh left Prompto's mouth.  
  
He felt amazing, Gladiolus thought, despite the prep he was still tight, and and so very warm.  
  
Once he was sure that Prompto had adjusted he set his pace. Fast. He slammed into Prompto, the sound of his upper thighs clashing with Prompto’s ass created a lewd slapping noise.  
  
“Oh Gladio,” Prompto whispered, breathing erratically. “It’s really… so, difficult. To keep quiet.”  
  
“You're doing great,” Gladiolus grunted back,  
  
Gladiolus loved watching Prompto fall apart, his face oscillating wildly between intense concentration and total serenity. A magnificent blush shaded his skin, sweat beaded up across his brow.  He took immense pleasure in the way Prompto’s mouth would gape wide with each push and close again as he pulled out.  
  
As he got closer to his release Prompto squirmed, his hands scrambling at Gladiolus’ shoulders for some kind of purchase. The air between them was disturbed by short sharp gasps, he was trying his absolute best to resist the urge to cry out.  
  
“Gladio. I'm. Gonna. Come, can't. Hold on.”  
  
“I got you, I got you, don't worry Prom.”  
  
“Sh- shit,” Prompto hissed out as his release exploded and spattered both of their torsos. His limbs went limp and his whole body began to relax.  
  
With shaky legs Gladiolus managed to waddle over to the bed, laying Prompto down and gently placing a soft kiss against Prompto's forehead before unceremoniously flopping down next to him.  
  
Later on they would clean up, and he'd run a nice hot bath for Prompto to recover his body. But for now despite how hot and sticky they both were they cuddled together peacefully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write. I'm glad I took part even if I was one of the latest to reply >.>


End file.
